Kielikellon palkka
by Jadeile
Summary: AU. Peinillä ja Konanilla on päiväkoti, jossa on tietenkin loput Akatsukit lapsina. Pikku Akatsukit päättävät hiipiä luvatta ulos leikkimään, jättäen Orochimarun kuitenkin sisälle. Mitä tapahtuu kun tämä huomaa vääryyden?


**Varoitukset:** AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto kuuluu Kishimoto-senseille, ei minulle.

* * *

Pein katsoi lattialla nukkuvia lapsia puoliksi hymyillen. Oli päiväunen aika, eikä noita nyt tarvinnut oikeastaan vahtia, joten hän voisi ihan yhtä hyvin mennä keittiön puolelle Konanin luokse. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran porukan pahimpia häiriköitä, jotka onneksi näyttivät nukkuvan kaikkein sikeimmin. Tyytyväisenä punapää kääntyi ympäri ja käveli viereiseen huoneeseen, jossa sinihiuksinen nainen istuikin kahvikuppi kädessään.

"Ne nukkuvat", Pein ilmoitti Konanin katsoessa häntä kysyvästi. Nainen hymyili leveästi ja siemaisi kahviaan.

"Hyvä. Tällaisina hetkinä päiväkodin pitäminen on oikeastaan aika mukavaa", nainen kommentoi, jolloin Pein naurahti hiljaa, ollen täsmälleen samaa mieltä.

ooooo

Toisessa huoneessa pikkuinen mustahiuksinen poika raotti silmiään ja katseli näkyikö aikuisia. Hän ei nähnyt Peiniä, eikä Konania, kun taas keittiöstä kuului hiljaista puhetta. Ilkikurinen tuike syttyi pojan silmiin. Hän nousi hitaasti ylös ja tökki vieressään makaavaa sinihiuksista poikaa.

"Reitti selvä, Kisame", hän kuiskasi, jolloin toinen poika virnisti leveästi ja avasi silmänsä.

"Menivätpä halpaan, hihihi", Kisame hihitti kädet suun edessä. Mustahiuksinen poika sihahti tälle käskevästi, jolloin Kisame näytti nololta.

"Anteeksi, Itachi", tämä kuiskasi, mutta hymyili taas pian ja lähti ryömimään kohti heitä lähellä olevia poikia, joista toisella oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset ja toisella lyhyet mustat.

"Hei, reitti selvä", Kisame kuiskasi, mutta kumpikaan ei reagoinut. Haipoika kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi näitä tarkemmin. Nehän nukkuivat oikeasti!

"Deidara, Tobi, herätys!" Kisame kuiskasi hiukan kovempaa ja tyrkki molempia käsivarsiin. Ainut, mitä siitä seurasi, oli se, että Tobi kiemurteli hiukan ja veti Deidaran oikean käden rintaansa vasten ikään kuin se olisi ollut jokin pehmolelu. Kisame huokaisi.

"Herätkää nyt", tämä kuiskasi turhautuneesti ja tökki Deidaraa poskelle. Vaaleahiuksinen poika avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Kisamea unisena ja hämmentyneenä. Kohta tämän ilme kuitenkin muuttui ihmetteleväksi ja sitten vihaiseksi, kun tämä huomasi, mitä Tobi teki.

"Pöljä! Päästä irti!" Deidara kuiskasi raivokkaasti, ollen kuitenkin noteerannut sen, että heidän täytyi näköjään olla hiljaa. Poika tyrkkäsi Tobin kauemmas ja veti sitten kätensä suojelevasti omaa rintaansa vasten. Tönäisy sai myös toisen pojan heräämään, jolloin tämä räpytti hämmästyneenä silmiään ja katsoi ympärilleen.

"Missä-" tämä aloitti, mutta Itachi ilmaantui läppäämään käden tämän suun eteen ennen kuin tämä hälytti vahingossa aikuiset paikalle.

"Ole hiljaa, Tobi", Itachin mukana tullut punahiuksinen ja vakavailmeinen poika kuiskasi, jolloin toinen vaikeni.

"Danna!" Deidara henkäisi iloisen kuuloisena ja ryömi lähemmäs toista, joka huokaisi ja pyöräytti silmiään. Samalla tämän takaa asteli hiljaa esiin kolme muuta poikaa, joista kaksi kinasteli hiljaa keskenään.

"Miten niin ostit rahoillani karkkia?" toinen pojista kysyi tyrmistyneen kuuloisena, jolloin toinen näytti vaivautuneelta.

"Nokun en ollut vielä saanut viikkorahaa, niin lainasin vähän…" tämä mutisi, jolloin toinen näytti vieläkin vihaisemmalta.

"Hidan, teit näin viime viikollakin, etkä ole edes maksanut takaisin!" vihainen poika sanoi, jolloin Itachi mulkaisi tätä, jotta tämä alentaisi ääntään.

"Anteeksi, Kakuzu…" Hidan mumisi ja näytti olevan kyynelten partaalla. Kolmas poika astui väliin.

"Ei se voi olla niin jenin päälle tarkkaa, Kakuzu. _Hidan, saisitte hävetä tuota_", tämä sanoi, vaihtaen äänensävystä toiseen yllättäen. Molemmat pojat näyttivät nyt hämillisiltä, koska eivät oikein tienneet kumman puolella tuo porukan outo poika oli.

"Zetsu, ole hiljaa kun et osaa päättää puoltasi", Itachi mumisi, jolloin Zetsu kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

"Osaanpa. _Emme niin_", tämä sanoi, jolloin Itachi vain pyöräytti silmiään. Outo mikä outo.

"Tulkaa nyt", tämä kuiskasi ja lähti kävelemään varpaisillaan kohti ulko-ovea. Tobi kuitenkin nyki häntä paidan helmasta, jolloin hän pysähtyi ja katsoi odottavasti toista poikaa.

"Entä Orochimaru? Emmekö herätä häntä?" Tobi kysyi ja osoitti sormellaan huoneen toisessa päässä kiltisti nukkuvaa kalpeaa poikaa. Itachi tuhahti.

"Emme me häntä halua", Itachi vastasi ja kääntyi taas ovelle päin muut lapset kannoillaan. Tobi vilkaisi vielä kerran Orochimarua, mutta kipitti sitten kiireesti muiden perään.

Pian he olivat oven luona, jolloin Itachi pysähtyi. Tämä viittoili Kisamen luokseen, jolloin sinihiuksinen poika kävi nelinkontin oven viereen ja Itachi kiipesi tämän selkään, josta juuri ja juuri ulottui avaamaan ovea lukossa pitävän säpin. He olivat tehneet tämän monesti, joten se kävi jo rutiinilla.

"Deidara, eihän Peiniä ja Konania näy?" Itachi kysyi laskeutuessaan Kisamen selästä.

"Ei, ne ovat vieläkin keittiössä ja kello on varttia vaille kaksitoista, joten meillä on vielä ainakin viisitoista minuuttia aikaa", Deidara ilmoitti, jolloin Tobi katsoi häntä ihailevasti.

"Sempai, sinun pitää opettaa minutkin katsomaan kelloa!" tämä kuiskasi innokkaasti, jolloin Deidara tuhahti, muttei voinut estää ylpeyden punaa poskillaan. Hän oli porukan ainut, joka osasi katsoa kellosta aikaa.

"Typerys, et sinä kuitenkaan oppisi, kun olet niin tyhmä", Deidara sanoi, mutta Tobi ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän haukkuihin huomiota, vaan tarttui Deidaraa kädestä iloisesti hymyillen. Vaaleahiuksinen poika ei edes viitsinyt vaatia kättään takaisin, sillä oli Tobi kuitenkin kehunut häntä juuri…

"Tulkaa jo", Sasori kuiskasi, jolloin Deidara huomasi hänen ja Tobin olevan viimeiset sisällä.

"Selvä, danna!" Deidara sanoi ja kiiruhti Tobi perässään ulos, jolloin Kakuzu sulki oven heidän jälkeensä.

"Mitä leikitään?" Kisame kysyi iloisena ja katseli kaikkia vuoron perään.

"Jotain nopeaa, joka ei sotke", Itachi vastasi, sillä heillähän oli tiukka aikataulu, eivätkä he halunneet jäädä kiinni joidenkin mutatahrojen takia.

"Leikitään evoluutiota!" Tobi sanoi ja alkoi heti matkia amebaa. Muuta naurahtivat ja lähtivät leikkiin mukaan.

ooooo

Orochimaru heräsi tuntemukseen siitä, että hän jäi juuri jostain kivasta paitsi. Kalpea poika hieroi väsyneitä silmiään ja katsoi sitten ympärilleen, huomaten huoneen tyhjäksi. Muut olivat kaikki poissa.

"…" Orochimaru kurtisti kulmiaan ja nousi ylös. Hän kipitti keittiön suuntaan ja näki Peinin ja Konanin istuvan siellä kahdestaan. Epäilys valtasi hänet ja hän kipitti äkkiä pihaan antavan ikkunan luokse. Hän näki muiden lasten leikkivän iloisena pihalla ilman ketään valvojaa. Eivätkä he olleet ottaneet häntä mukaan! Epäreilua! Tämän Orochimaru kostaisi!

"Pein! Konan! Muut ovat luvatta ulkona!" Orochimaru huusi ja juoksi kohti keittiötä. Hän saapui juuri sopivasti keittiön ovelle, kun Pein ja Konan nousivat ylös tuoleistaan kauhistuneen näköisinä.

"Mitä? Ulkona?" Konan sanoi ja juoksi ikkunalle, Peinin taas juostessa suoraan ovelle.

Orochimaru virnisti tyytyväisenä.

ooooo

"Menit sitten kantelemaan, tyhmä Orochimaru!" Itachi sanoi itkuisen näköisenä seisoessaan pihalla odottamassa vanhempiaan, jotka tulisivat kohta hakemaan hänet kotiin. Pein ja Konan olivat soittaneet kaikkien vanhemmille ja kertoneet lasten tehneen tyhmyyksiä. Kiinnijäämisen lisäksi he olivat jääneet ilman iltapäiväkeksejäkin, kun taas Orochimaru oli saanut kaksi!

"Itse olet tyhmä! Olisitte ottaneet minutkin mukaan!" Orochimaru vastasi ja mulkoili Itachia. Juuri paikalle tullut Kisame tönäisi kalpeaa poikaa vihaisena.

"Kielikello! Me ei enää kyllä leikitä yhtään sinun kanssasi!" Kisame sanoi ja näytti tälle kieltä, kipittäen sitten Itachin viereen. Orochimaru oli nyt itkun partaalla, eikä asiaa parantanut se, että Kakuzu ja Hidan tulivat myös ulos juuri silloin.

"Sinä! En kyllä enää ikinä jaa karkkejani sinun kanssa!" Hidan sanoi ja Kakuzu nyökkäili mukana. Orochimaru puri huultaan.

"Orochityhmä! Sait Tobin itkemään! En kyllä anna sinulle ikinä anteeksi!" Deidara huusi tömistellessään paikalle vihaisesti, pidellen itkevää Tobia kädestä, kun taas Sasori piti tätä toisesta. Orochimaru nyyhkäisi äänekkäästi.

"Tyhmä. _Pöljä_", Zetsu ilmaisi vielä tämän päälle mielipiteensä, samalla tehden selväksi sen, että oli ollut paikalla kokoajan. Orochimaru purskahti itkuun.

"Minä kerron äidille! Ja sitten äiti vaihtaa minut toiseen päiväkotiin, eikä minun tarvitse enää sietää teitä!" Orochimaru huusi itkuisena ja juoksi takaisin sisälle. Muut näyttivät kieltä tämän suuntaan.

"Tervemenoa! Ei olisi sinua tänne haluttukaan!"

Orochimaru ei enää koskaan palannut päiväkoti Akatsukiin.


End file.
